


[超蝙] 极限交易番外1·含铅内裤会影响性功能吗？（pwp）

by ChloeSnow



Series: 极限交易 [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow
Summary: 蝙蝠侠驾驶蝙蝠机带走了核弹，爆炸的瞬间超人接住了坠落的蝙蝠，但你以为这就happy ending了吗？被布鲁斯拒之门外的克拉克发现事情没那么简单
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman, 二代超蝙, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 极限交易 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901662
Kudos: 23





	[超蝙] 极限交易番外1·含铅内裤会影响性功能吗？（pwp）

克拉克·肯特心情不好，非常不好，情况有多严重呢？严重到连佩里从主编室冲出来看到小记者那张脸都下意识地把喷到嘴边的怒吼憋了回去。

佩里抿着嘴转身往回走了两步，这才反应过来自己何必小心翼翼？！气闷的主编愤恨地把替罪羊吉米揪走，目击整个惨剧的露易丝无奈地摇了摇头，又将目光转向了小记者————

这周对星球日报来说可谓是惊喜不断：超人回来了，而离开报社五年之久的肯特记者也回来了，并带来了一篇超人回归的独家专访。当期报纸卖到脱销，佩里的愉悦情绪甚至延续到了第二天晚间，而克拉克的入职自然也顺理成章的敲定了。

但肯特记者并不高兴。

何止是不高兴，他那张平时总挂着傻笑的脸几乎变成了一种恐怖的生化武器，眉头皱得像一团乱麻，嘴唇紧抿，露易丝甚至怀疑他的双眼会像超人一样射出热视线。克拉克整个人都散发出一股“碰我一下就炸给你看”的明晃晃的恼怒。

而莱恩记者从不畏惧挑战。

“克拉克·肯特，说真的，我无法再容忍你这样毁坏办公室愉快的氛围了。”露易丝坐到克拉克桌沿，抱着胸毫不客气的说，“到底出什么事了，跟韦恩有关？”

小记者头顶那朵乌云顿时开始电闪雷鸣。

露易丝叹了口气，“你不是说你离开这件事他是知情的么？”

克拉克回得咬牙切齿：“何止知情，是他鼓励我去游历的，不然我根本不会走！”

“那你们闹的什么别扭？”

“我也想知道……”小记者咬着嘴唇扭过了头。

克拉克·肯特——卡尔·艾尔，AKA超人，是真的不知道，他不知道究竟为什么布鲁斯会一直躲着他。

关于他回到地球那一天发生的事克拉克一直非常后怕，他接住了布鲁斯，换句话说，他差一点就失去布鲁斯了。

就差一点。

克拉克懊恼，悔恨，又庆幸，他用披风裹紧怀里的人，感受那双手抵在胸前的久违的温度。布鲁斯身体表面的伤都很直观——他的侧肋有一道很深的还在流血的刺伤，裸露在外的半张脸毫无血色，而克拉克更担心的是那枚核弹有没有对他的身体造成什么不可逆转的影响。但他的X视线无法穿透那套含铅的铠甲，因此无法扫描布鲁斯身体内部的脏器，他想把蝙蝠直接带到孤独堡做个全身检查。

但蝙蝠侠显然不这么想。

黑漆漆的哥谭义警倚靠在他胸前静默了好一会突然说：“送我回蝙蝠洞。”

“但是布鲁斯，我想带你……”

“我知道，但不，送我回去。”蝙蝠低沉嘶哑的嗓音听上去不容置疑，那种傲慢和冷酷让克拉克忍不住感慨——他是真的回到地球了，而他显然不想一回来就跟布鲁斯吵架，因此他只是略沉思了一下便改道往回飞。

路上布鲁斯把哥谭近况简要跟克拉克说了说，然后指挥他在飞临中心区域时升高以保证没人会看到他们。克拉克边飞边扫视城市，哥谭的街道一片狼藉，警察们忙着抓捕罪犯，人们拥抱在一起为生还喜极而泣，还有不少人站在熙攘混乱的街头，只是怅然遥望着核弹爆炸的地方。

那个，蝙蝠侠消失的地方。

韦恩宅附近根本没有人，克拉克抱着布鲁斯降落在庄园里，意外的没有看到阿尔弗雷德，想来老管家还和卢修斯他们一起被困在城中心。布鲁斯从超人怀里落下，披风曳地，一言不发的往大宅里走，克拉克亦步亦趋跟在他后面，因为对方的沉默而有些不安。

“布……”

“超人”，布鲁斯突然停下脚步，他背对着克拉克偏了偏头说：“你的衣服还在老地方，换套常服去接阿尔弗雷德回来，带通讯器给他，立刻。”

“可是你……”

“我没事”，布鲁斯顿了顿，“我会在蝙蝠洞接受治疗，现在，快去。”说完，布鲁斯头也不回的走进了大宅，把克拉克抛在了身后。

“可我们才刚见面啊……我很想你……”

与恋人阔别五年再重逢却惨遭冷遇的Superman心中的憋闷也是Super级别，但他没想到这份憋闷还能再升级——他换上小记者的装扮在人群中顺利找到阿尔弗雷德，老管家接过通讯器与蝙蝠洞建立连接，紧接着两人就听见那独属于蝙蝠侠的低沉指示：“阿福，我没事，还有，不许超人到蝙蝠洞来。”

阿尔弗雷德无奈的看了克拉克一眼，实在不知该如何面对那双震惊的蓝眼睛。

当两个人回到韦恩宅，克拉克迅速打开X视线向下扫描，却发现他什么也看不见，一团模糊朦胧的色块横亘在他眼中——很显然，他不在的这五年布鲁斯给整个蝙蝠洞外沿上了铅层。

克拉克在大宅门口徘徊了很久，布鲁斯不出来，克拉克进不去，面对为难的阿尔弗雷德他终究还是妥协了，一步三回头地飞离了哥谭。

而在那之后又过了两个星期，直到克拉克回到大都会并重新入职星球日报，他都没能再联系上布鲁斯，对方回绝了他所有的通讯请求，并让阿尔弗雷德应付他的每次到访。更令克拉克震惊与不安的是，当他代表星球日报参加哥谭重建筹款晚宴时，他发现布鲁斯连常服里也加了铅！

是，他承认，一走就是五年确实是他不对，但这不是他本意，氪星之旅并不受他控制。当初克拉克就提出过这方面的担忧，而布鲁斯是怎么说的？

「你得去找她」

是布鲁斯鼓励克拉克寻找故园，甚至说克拉克的这次离开完全是布鲁斯一手促成的都毫不夸张，可现在始作俑者却生着闷气，拒绝见面拒绝沟通，还用铅层将自己包裹处处警惕着他！

肯特记者深深深呼吸，然后将手里无意间被攥出裂纹的酒杯就近放在了桌子上。

他花了一年多的时间才终于找到氪星旧日所在，可等待他的只有死寂——一个绵延近10万公里的坟墓。氪星就在那里，环绕在他身边，以无数遗骸与尘埃的形式静默拥抱了她最后的孩子。那之后克拉克循着星尘的轨迹在无垠的宇宙中没头没尾的搜寻，直到死心。

失望是必然的，但对于这个结果克拉克早有心理准备，那时他已经失去了时间概念，不太算得清离开多久，他只是心急如焚的想要以最快的速度赶回地球。

他的玛莎，他的布鲁斯，他要回到他们身边。

可当他跨越亿万光年精疲力竭地赶回来，怀抱满心喜悦、柔情和无边的思念回到布鲁斯身边，他的爱人却冰冷的将他拒之门外。克拉克惊惶，困惑，恼怒又伤心，他一直刻意压制的无疾而终的寻乡之旅所引发的无力与悲怆在他心底暴风般酝酿着，再加上布鲁斯无情的拒绝，那团无处发泄的失落与怒火进一步膨胀，终于在他看到布鲁斯含铅的礼服时达到了极值。

克拉克再也无法忍受了。

即使消失了五年之久，还是有人认出了克拉克·肯特，这个哥谭宝贝布鲁西曾经的情人，因此当他一言不发将阔佬拽离晚宴时没人阻止，即使那个高大的记者脸色难看得像是要杀人，也可能，大家只是被他那可怕的脸色吓住了。

两个人一离开公众视线布鲁斯就拼命挣扎起来，但克拉克死死攥着他的手腕，五指如铁箍般纹丝不动，仍凭他怎么使力也不放手。

“放开我！”布鲁斯低吼着，他的手腕在扭动中被磨出了红痕，火辣辣的疼，可走在前面的人充耳不闻，只是大力将他拽向二楼的客房。

一进门布鲁斯就被狠狠甩到了床上，他敏捷地翻身爬起想跑，氪星人却比他更快，关门锁门上床压制一气呵成，布鲁斯被死死摁倒在克拉克身下。

小记者两只手捏着他的手腕压在头顶，一言不发伏在他身上，布鲁斯挣了几下没能挣动，愤恨地抬头看向施暴者，紧接着就被吓了一跳。

克拉克·肯特，不，是卡尔·艾尔，居高临下睨着他，两颗冰蓝的眼珠无波无澜，泛着一种漠然到极点的冷光。他面无表情地看着布鲁斯，仿佛在看一件死物，那种冷酷和无情瞬间慑住了布鲁斯的魂魄。

“克……”

布鲁斯刚发出一个音节，克拉克便低头吻住了他。记忆中熟悉的温度席卷而来，是那么缱绻滚烫，布鲁斯停止了挣扎，随之阖上了眼。

他们唇齿相依，刚才剑拔弩张的紧张气氛似乎就这么被两人拆吃入腹，直到布鲁斯嘴唇上突然传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。

“唔！”

布鲁斯猝然睁开双眼，落进氪星人始终睁着的漠然的双眸。克拉克叼着他，毫不留情的咬破了柔软的唇肉，血珠从裂口冒出，带着一股甜腥味染红了两人的嘴。

“克、哈，克拉克！”

布鲁斯再次挣扎起来，一股强烈的不安混杂着恐惧从他心底升起，他用力扭动身体，却始终挣不开钢铁之躯的严酷禁锢。克拉克死死按着他，压着他，啃咬着他，齿尖将嘴唇上的创口磨得刺痛无比，更多鲜血流出来，被克拉克吸吮过去。氪星人的面上始终没什么波动，那两颗蓝眼珠只是冷冷瞥着布鲁斯，属于人类的理智似乎已经抽离。

“住手克拉克！”布鲁斯来回摆头，扭动中唇上的伤口被扯开，但他全身上下能动弹的只剩头颅，他几乎是凭本能在挣扎。

氪星人的表情终于变了，他眯起眼睛，伸出舌头缓慢舔舐那道创口，将更多的血珠吞下。接着他用一只手将布鲁斯的两个手腕按在头顶，另一只手顺着布鲁斯的下颌线一路摸到了胸前。

“……克拉克？”布鲁斯颤抖着，困惑着，他从没见过这样的克拉克。冷酷的神明对他的呼喊始终没有回应，过于反常和粗暴的行为令他的心脏因紧张而狂跳起来。

“我看不见”，克拉克垂眼睨着他，表情极尽冷漠，手掌在他胸前轻抚，“为什么？”

克拉克的手掌按在布鲁斯心脏的位置不动了，他五指张开，指腹轻微用力，布鲁斯下意识的屏住了呼吸，仿佛这冷酷的神明下一秒就要将他的心脏挖出来似的。

“为什么？”

布鲁斯抿着嘴没有说话，他知道今天克拉克也会来筹款晚宴，他也知道自己或许不该在礼服里垫铅，而阿尔弗雷德也已经用沉默表达了自己的态度，但他还是这样做了。此时此刻，面对一个愤怒漠然的氪星神明，布鲁斯终究开始怀疑自己了。

“克拉克，我……”

然而这迟来的坦白被突兀的裂帛声打断了。

布鲁斯震惊地低下头看着胸前被撕开的衣服，而克拉克将手里昂贵的布料丢开收回手来拽着衬衫继续撕扯。

“克拉克！”

布鲁斯惊叫了一声，手脚并用推拒着身上的人，氪星人沉沉压着他的腰胯和小腹任由他又踢又打，撕扯衣物的动作丝毫不乱，沉稳又无情。他压制布鲁斯就像压制小猫小狗一般轻易，花花公子的攻击在钢铁之躯面前不值一提。

礼服外套被撕开，内里的白衬衫在巨力的拉扯下裂成了残破的布条丝丝缕缕挂在布鲁斯身上，大片光裸的胸腹暴露在空气中。布鲁斯挣扎着低吼着，不断喊着克拉克的名字企图唤回对方的理智，他的胯骨被压得生疼，或许已经被钢铁之躯硌出了淤青，掌缘砸在坚硬的肌肉上反震得疼痛无比。布鲁斯再次挺起上半身企图挣脱，却被揪着头发狠狠向后惯在了床上。

布鲁斯被那股力道拽得扬起脖颈，腰椎向上拱起一个弧度，克拉克迅速低下头舔上了他挺立的乳尖。布鲁斯叫了一声，咬着牙伸手去推埋在他胸前的脑袋，却又被敏感点传来的刺激弄得软了半边身子。

克拉克毫不怜惜的用牙齿叼着乳肉碾磨，一边用舌头舔弄一边咬着那柔嫩的肉核向上提。布鲁斯倒吸了一口气，被刺激得整个向上拱起，仿佛不这样做他的乳头就会被氪星之子咬掉似的。神子用上了点超级速度，湿滑柔韧的舌尖蜷起来快速弹动着那可怜的肉核，布鲁斯浑身一抖，终于难耐地从喉间漏出一丝哭腔。

“唔……克拉克，别这样……”

这句求饶一出口，布鲁斯像是再也绷不住了，他蜷起身子抱着克拉克的头，像献祭似的将自己送进对方嘴里，企图以乖顺的姿态赢得一丝怜悯，然而克拉克却推开了他。神子抬起身，居高临下注视着布鲁斯，他扫过布鲁斯湿润的眼睛，红肿破裂的嘴唇，还有滑腻一片的前胸，那双冰蓝的眼珠里闪过一丝嘲讽与不屑。

“你不是不想让我看么，不是一直躲着我么，那为什么还会对我起反应呢？”克拉克的目光停在布鲁斯略微鼓起的裆部，在对方惊恐的注视中伸出手去。

“不要！住手！”布鲁斯再次挣扎起来，但他的所有动作在氪星人看来就像一只小猫在挥舞爪子一样无害而可笑。克拉克几下扯开他的裤带把内裤和着外裤一起扒到了小腿上，布鲁斯半勃的性器暴露在对方的视线中。氪星人不顾大少爷的阻挠，握住那根肉柱结结实实撸动了一次。

克拉克的力气很大，布鲁斯疼得眼泪直往下掉，阴茎不争气的在堪称暴力的撸动中完全硬了起来。但克拉克却没有继续这样折磨他，氪星人猛地把他掀翻过去趴在床上，自己则跪坐下来压着他的双腿。布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信接下来要发生的事情，他挣不动跑不了，只能无助的抓紧了手底下的床单。

当克拉克的手指抵上他的后穴时布鲁斯终于绝望了，他奋力扭动着上半身试图躲避那根无情的手指却根本都是徒劳。他的双腿并拢着被压在克拉克身下，这姿势导致后穴异常紧绷，没有开拓也没有润滑，克拉克冰冷的手指就这么挤进了他的身体。

“不，不要这样，求你了……”惊惶无助和委屈几乎要击垮布鲁斯，他把头埋进枕头，终于向那个氪星之子求饶了，不是以蝙蝠侠的身份，而是作为布鲁斯·韦恩，他不想让克拉克就这么毁掉两个人的关系，如果这荒唐而绝望的性事再继续下去，他们可能就真的无法回头了。

那根手指向前劈开后穴干涩的甬道，布鲁斯死咬着后槽牙浑身颤抖，身后疼得像是要裂开了。他的嘴巴很疼，乳尖很疼，屁股也很疼，或许今晚他就要被这个丧失理智的氪星人干死在床上。可事情发展到这一步也不能全怪克拉克，他也有错，况且这不是别人，是他的克拉克，他还能怎么办呢？布鲁斯绷紧了全身的肌肉，认命的闭上了眼睛。

可那根在他后穴作乱的手指却停在那里不动了。

布鲁斯浑身都在抖，他等了好一会才发觉，那颤抖不止来自于他，也来自于压制着他的克拉克。氪星之子不住地颤抖，连埋在他后穴的那根手指也不例外，似乎有什么难以消解的情绪就要冲破他的身体。

“布鲁斯”，克拉克的声音终于不再冷漠了，他用布鲁斯熟悉的小镇男孩的嗓音，颤抖着一字一句的问：“你不要我了么？”

一瞬间，布鲁斯的心被巨大的悲伤和悔恨击穿了。

那根手指缓缓从布鲁斯的后穴退了出去，克拉克没有起身，布鲁斯被压着无法扭头去看对方的脸，他只能听到小镇男孩那空洞而绝望的声音：“我知道我不该怀抱希望的，我以为我已经做好了准备，但当我看见氪星，不，没有氪星了，那里只是一片坟墓，当我找到那里的时候我还是控制不了我自己。我丧失了时间的概念，也丧失了空间的概念，我甚至不知道自己究竟搜寻了多少地方。宇宙那么空寂辽远，永远也寻不尽，我想，如果再向前一点，再向前一点我就能找到氪星其他的幸存者呢？那点微弱的希望让我一步一步不停地向前寻找。我不甘心，布鲁斯，我不甘心。我拥有无尽的时间，我可以永远寻找下去直到找到自己的同族，我可以做到的。我几乎迷失在那里了。”

“就在我即将丧失自我的时候，我听到了你的声音，布鲁斯，我听见你呼唤我。我想到你，想到玛莎，想到地球，想到我的朋友们。氪星是我的故乡，但她已然不在了，可你们还在，你还在，你在，我就有家，我得回家。”

克拉克终于动了，他翻身坐到一旁，缩着肩膀，一双眼睛黯淡无光，布鲁斯忍着身上的不适跪坐到了他的对面，但克拉克仿佛看不见一般低垂着眼眸。

“回来之后我才知道我竟然离开了五年之久，整整五年布鲁斯，我们的五年，我什么都没找到。可回来之后我发现，我好像连你也失去了。”

克拉克抬起头来，眼睛里是无边的忧伤与绝望，他看着布鲁斯，一字一句的问他：“为什么不见我，为什么躲着我，为什么提防我？你不要我了么布鲁斯，连你也……不要我了么……”

他忍痛离开挚爱，却只是再次印证了自己氪星遗孤的身份，为此他耗费了自己与布鲁斯的五年，整整五年。而当他怀着愧疚和思念回来，却被对方拒之门外。

茫茫宇宙，他已经没有地方可回，也没有地方可去了，他失去了他唯一的容身之所。

积累压抑了五年的情绪冲破了理智的防线，克拉克知道自己真的过线了，他被愤怒和恼恨冲昏了头，竟对布鲁斯做出这样的事来，他不值得原谅。

“我很抱歉布鲁斯，我真的……很抱歉……”

克拉克握紧了拳头始终低着头不敢看布鲁斯，他想或许布鲁斯再也不会原谅他了。可一只手却轻轻地抚上了他的脸颊，那么轻柔，那么……温暖。

“是我很抱歉，克拉克，我……我太任性了。”布鲁斯皱着眉，愧疚的神情令克拉克困惑。

“别这样布鲁斯，别为了安慰我……”

“我不是在安慰你，我……我确实是躲着你，但绝不是你想的那样！我只是……在害怕。”

“害怕什么？”

布鲁斯咬着嘴唇沉默了半晌终于下定了决心，他站到地上，把身上破烂的衣服和裤子彻底脱了下来，赤裸的站在克拉克面前。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克彻底迷糊了，他不明白布鲁斯在做什么。

“扫描我。”布鲁斯深吸一口气，“用你的X视线扫描我。”

克拉克默了默，还是听从布鲁斯的指示开启了X视线，他看着布鲁斯，看着哥谭的暗夜带给他的那些伤，那些————————

“这是什么？！”

克拉克猛地直起了身子，音调也陡然拔高，过于高亢的声音让这句话听上去像是一句责骂，可尾音那点难以掩饰的颤抖却透露出了他的惊讶和痛苦。

失去铅的遮掩，布鲁斯的身体在X视线下无处遁形。克拉克能看到他因紧张和忐忑而剧烈鼓动的心脏，奔涌的血流，身上层叠的新旧伤痕，肾脏上的疤痕组织，还有他熟悉的几乎失去软骨的左膝盖。然后在那之上，在布鲁斯的腰间，在第三和第四节腰椎上，有一道狰狞的裂痕。

克拉克能看见那道裂痕断口处锯齿状的缝隙，上下两截椎骨没能愈合的很好，甚至有轻微的错位，可以想见治疗时的惨烈与敷衍。

“我问你这是什么！”克拉克几乎无法控制自己的情绪，两颗眼珠迅速漫上红光，他愤怒地大吼，脱口而出的话却染着绝望的哭腔。

“我真的很抱歉……”布鲁斯跪到床上，慢慢贴近克拉克，“我很抱歉……我本应该保护好自己的，我答应过你的，但我没能做到。克拉克，我真的很抱歉。”

布鲁斯靠进克拉克怀里，他的脸贴着对方的脖颈，赤裸的胸膛也贴着对方剧烈起伏的胸膛，他抬手慢慢的搂着克拉克，努力的用尽全力拥抱他。

“上帝啊布鲁斯，你这个混蛋……你怎么可以，你怎么能！”克拉克回抱布鲁斯，以一个人类能承受住的最大的力度。他把头埋在布鲁斯颈窝，死死环着对方的腰，急迫的确认那抹记忆中熟悉的心跳。

他是暖的，他还活着。

“……我是真的有点怕……我怕你知道以后会生气，会骂我……你回来的太突然了，我还没准备好，所以我……我真的很抱歉。”布鲁斯感受着肩窝那里湿热的触感，愧疚感更胜。

“怕我生气？布鲁斯·韦恩，你是三岁小孩吗！”克拉克在布鲁斯肩头蹭掉湿意，愤恨地用通红的双眼瞪着他，“就为这个你就不让我见你，还穿含铅的衣服？你的脑子是坏掉了吗？！你知不知道我以为你……我以为你！”

布鲁斯自知理亏，低着头不敢吭声，克拉克气得要死，但看到大少爷那抿着的被自己咬伤的唇瓣，心就像被扎漏的气球一样一下泄了气。而此时他的蝙蝠赤裸着落进他怀里，又是一副乖顺的样子，克拉克觉得无论如何都得给他个教训。

“你得接受惩罚布鲁斯”，克拉克贴着布鲁斯的耳朵喃喃道，舌尖探出来勾勒他的耳廓，“否则你永远不长记性。”

布鲁斯颤了一下，忍不住求饶：“我的嘴好疼，胸也疼，屁股也疼啊克拉克。”

“……这次我会轻一些”，冷酷的氪星人不为所动。

克拉克吻上布鲁斯，用嘴唇轻抿受伤的唇肉，舌尖舔过创口，就像野兽在为同伴疗伤。布鲁斯为那轻微的刺痛哼了一声，顺着克拉克的力道向后倒在床上。

克拉克轻柔地吻他，从嘴唇一路滑向胸前。他用手拢起布鲁斯的乳肉，小心的将仍肿着的乳头裹进湿热的口腔。  
布鲁斯轻轻叫了一声，上半身无意识地扭动，整个胸膛都染上了醉人的红色。克拉克缓慢的吸吮，轻柔的碾动，挑起布鲁斯体内被拉长的绵软快感。

“你别……”布鲁斯揪着克拉克的头发推拒着，看上去完全吃不消这漫长的挑逗了。他扭着胯磨蹭着克拉克，硬挺的性器将对方的裤子顶湿了。

“你多久没做过了？”克拉克笑着放过了可怜的乳尖，轻吻一路向下划过小腹。

“我……”布鲁斯不想让小镇男孩太过得意，但这三个多月来他始终在生死线上煎熬，有那心思才是见了鬼。而更早的漫长岁月？布鲁斯才不会告诉克拉克自己是怎么熬过来的。

克拉克将布鲁斯的两条腿拉开上折，将刚刚被冷酷折磨过的后穴露了出来，他趁着布鲁斯还没反应过来的当口，倾身向前直接吻了上去。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯惊叫起来，拼命扭动身体，但邪恶的氪星人死死按着他的大腿根，叫他根本无法挣脱。

克拉克的舌头舔刷过穴口的褶皱，蜷起舌尖戳刺那道紧窄的缝隙，布鲁斯整个腰都软了，羞耻和逐渐升腾起来的快感令他忍不住呻吟起来。钢铁之躯似乎武装到了舌头，后穴闭拢的软肉被不容抗拒的顶开，细密愉悦的环绕着那一小截柔韧的舌尖，蠕动着讨好着入侵者。克拉克模拟插入的动作进进出出，一下一下舔开那个温热柔软的天堂蜜口，而布鲁斯在他身下不住地颤抖。

“还疼么？还疼的话我就再亲亲你。”克拉克看着那圈穴肉闭合的速度明显变慢，这才从容地起身跪在布鲁斯赤裸的腿间，迅速脱光了自己的衣服。

“Fuck you，肯特。”布鲁斯喘着粗气，骂人都变得有气无力。

“接受你的挑战。”克拉克歪了歪头，扶着早就挺立的性器抵上了布鲁斯的穴口。

氪星阴茎顶进来的时候布鲁斯几乎要窒息了，他太久没用过那里，几乎快要忘了被粗大的阴茎填满是什么感觉。大少爷咬住痛哼，拱起腰无助的躲避，支起的两条修长的腿不住地打颤。克拉克被他夹着也不好受，布鲁斯太紧了，甚至比他记忆中还要紧，他小心地控制着力度，坚定地缓缓向前顶开内里的软肉。

布鲁斯大口呼吸，全副心神几乎都集中在了下体，他的甬道被缓慢地操开，张开成克拉克阴茎的形状，他又在他的身体里了，严丝合缝的，亲密无间的。布鲁斯为此发出一声不知是喜是悲的呜咽，后穴猛地夹紧，似乎幽怨的责备爱人长达五年的冷落。

“嘶”，克拉克抽了抽气，酥麻的快感一路从尾椎蹿上心脏，他握住布鲁斯的腰，摆动腰胯快速抽插起来。

他们都等得太久了，灵魂顾不得身体适应与否，已经迫不及待的融在了一起。克拉克卖力的抽插，每一次都把自己的阴茎更深地操进布鲁斯的身体，布鲁斯喘息着，扭动着，抬起屁股迎合克拉克的节奏。热情的穴肉吸着他裹着他，无比赤城又无比放浪，极致的摩擦与快感令克拉克性欲勃发，他等不及布鲁斯适应，圆硕的龟头循着旧日记忆直接顶上了穴内突起的肉核。

“啊啊啊——！”布鲁斯猛地一抖，整个屁股抽搐着夹紧了克拉克，后穴肠道分泌出更多爱液鼓励入侵者继续操干。

“告诉我，你有想着我自慰么？”克拉克一下一下撞击碾磨着布鲁斯的前列腺，看着身下人爽到拱起的腰身，俯下身啃咬对方泛红的锁骨。

布鲁斯摇着头，感觉那根在他体内放肆的阴茎随着对方的动作而微妙的变换着角度，他下意识的摸着小腹，仿佛害怕氪星人顶穿他的内壁。

“告诉我，我想听。”克拉克停下了，他粗大的龟头顶着脆弱的前列腺，小幅度抽插顶弄那个可怜的肉核，绵密难以消解的快感瞬间席卷了布鲁斯，他仰着头大声呻吟，橄榄棕的眼珠几乎要翻过去了。

“我要……嗯啊……”布鲁斯难耐的扭动，性器高高翘起，马眼泪泪流着性液眼看着就要高潮了，然而氪星神明伸出手握住了肉柱的底部，生生掐断了那喷涌的欲望。

“不……啊啊啊克拉克……”布鲁斯难受地快哭了，他撑起身子索吻，一只手覆上虐待阴茎的那只手想把他掰开，结果当然是失败了。

“告诉我，我就让你射。”克拉克边说边戳弄布鲁斯的前列腺，大少爷很快便撑不住，重新倒回床上，难耐的在他身下扭动着。

“我……哈、是！我想着你自慰！我想你把你那该死的鸡巴操进我里面，顶弄我折磨我，让我哭让我射，操干我最后一滴体液，然后把你的精液全部射给我！”

克拉克顿了顿，他的性器埋在布鲁斯身体里抖了抖，猛然又胀大了一圈，然后对准前列腺凶狠地抽插起来。

布鲁斯尖叫着射在了克拉克的掌心，而神子对他的惩罚远没有结束。直到他挺过难捱的不应期，在克拉克无情的操干中再次硬起，直到他射了第二轮、第三轮，直到克拉克将他摆弄出各种羞耻的姿势从侧面从后面从下面狠狠地干他，直到他的精囊疲惫不堪哑着嗓子哭叫着射出了尿液，直到他的舌尖、乳头、小腹、股间和大腿满是黏腻的精液，该死的氪星人才终于箍着他的腰将浓稠滚烫的精液灌进了他的屁股。

花花公子几乎被氪星人操到失神。他疲惫地靠在克拉克怀里，任由对方抚摸着他的身体。

“还疼么？”克拉克的手掌紧紧贴着布鲁斯的腰椎，声音里满是伤怀。

“偶尔。”布鲁斯不想骗克拉克，他也骗不了他，这种伤势不存在真正的痊愈，它将会跟随他一生，这一点他们俩都很清楚。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克想说的有很多，他愤怒，懊悔，悲伤又怜惜，但最后只是落了一个吻在布鲁斯的额头。“我很抱歉。”

为刚才的失控，为他不在的五年，为他们的分离，为无法弥补的时光。

布鲁斯回吻克拉克，“我也很抱歉。”

为受伤，为涉险，为差点死去，为隐瞒欺骗，为自私任性，为没有履行照顾好自己的承诺。

“看来我们同样糟糕。”

“所以我们才要在一起，我不能容忍你祸害别人。”

克拉克把布鲁斯又往怀里紧了紧，喃喃道：“别再穿含铅的衣服了。”

“怎么？”

小镇男孩眨了眨眼：“说不定会影响性功能呢？”

“克拉克·肯特，你认真的么？”布鲁斯嗤笑一声，翻身跨坐在他身上，“要不然你试试？”

“不用了你是最强的。”小记者的彩虹屁说来就来，他抱着布鲁斯又翻了个身，两个人面对面躺在一起。

克拉克看着布鲁斯的脸，他的爱人瘦了，苦难将他的棱角打磨得更坚毅，也更迷人，那双橄榄棕的眼瞳是那么温柔而明亮，是指引克拉克的唯一的光，让他在茫茫宇宙中不至于迷路。

这一刻，一股蓬勃而温暖的情绪在克拉克胸中涌动，那丝丝缕缕无尽缠绵的感情如沸水般滚过他的心脏，滚过他的血管，化为赤诚的柔情冲破了他的喉咙。

“我回来了。”克拉克捧着布鲁斯的脸，吻住了他的唇。

而布鲁斯敞开心房，接受了全部的他。“欢迎回来。”


End file.
